


Intoxicant Discovery

by Prisca



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Comment Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 17:13:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6997405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl is afraid to love again</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intoxicant Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: The Walking Dead, Daryl Dixon/Paul "Jesus" Rovia, Daryl slowly realizes he is gay.

"Hey!"  
Daryl stiffened when he felt a warm hand stroking his back, hot lips kissing his shoulder.  
"When I told you that you can stay overnight in my room it doesn't include my bed."

Paul stopped teasing him, though he didn't pull his hands away.  
"Why not? It's cold outside, we could keep us warm."

Daryl huffed and tried to draw back; the warmth, the nearness, the feelings rushing through his body ... no, he didn't want this. Since Beth was gone he preferred to live on his own; to lose her had hurt too much and almost driven him crazy. The last he had expected was that a guy was able to break through his shell.

He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to bring back the memories he had refused to think about for such a long time.  
"No one touches me like that," he said.  
"No one but Beth. My angel."

"She's not here anymore."

Daryl cringed inwardly; the pictures in his head burst like soap bubbles. "Shut the fuck up. I won't discuss this with you."

"Get it!"  
The voice was unexpectedly soft; hands started to massage his neck.  
"Calm down. Nothing will happen when you are not ready for it. But one day, when you will ask me to fuck you I will make sure that you will be happy again.

You deserve it to be happy, you know, even if it is only for a short moment."

**Author's Note:**

> written for Comment_Fic
> 
> also posted at my LJ


End file.
